


The Guardian

by Aurora077



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby Teddy Lupin, F/M, Family, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Love, Minor Character Death, Parenthood, Past Child Abuse, Possible Harmony, making amends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27501679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora077/pseuds/Aurora077
Summary: Harry Potter has been left in charge of Teddy Lupin after the death of his beloved grandmother, Andromeda Tonks. But how does someone with no parents to use as a model even begin to raise a toddler? Especially since he was just barely out of childhood himself. Cue an intervention by one of his best friends, Hermione Granger, and maybe he could make this work after all.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Teddy Lupin & Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	The Guardian

It was a bright, sunny day. The wind was blowing gently, and somewhere up ahead there were birds singing a cheerful tune. It did not match the occasion.

Harry scowled, and squinted as he watched the gleaming casket be transported wandlessly into the Black family tomb. He hadn't even  _ known _ there was such a thing as the Black family tomb. (Not as though  _ Sirius _ had any body left to be buried, he thought darkly.) He was sure Andromeda would hate her final resting place.  _ He _ had wanted her buried together with Ted. Except, Narcissa had made the unfortunate but accurate assessment that he would not be able to remember where Ted Tonks had been buried after his murder at the hands of those snatchers. His protests that Andromeda would want to be buried with the one she loved fell on deaf ears and in the end Narcissa's will had won. Her dearly departed sister would be laid to rest with the other members of her family.

He bitterly wondered if maybe it would have been better had Andromeda and Narcissa not reunited after the war. He immediately regretted the thought. She had had no family left other than Teddy and the Malfoys. Andromeda's last days before her untimely death were filled with a lightness that she had not had for many years. The loss of her daughter and son-in-law so soon after her husband's death had taken an enormous toll on the woman. The reunion with her sister had been a blessing for her -- helped along by Harry himself, who had spoken up for Narcissa and Draco at their trials, leaving them both with a slap on the wrist rather than in a cell in Azkaban alongside Lucius.

A sniffle broke him out of his dark thoughts.

_ How could he forget? _

"Oh Teddy," he said mournfully. He knelt in front of the child, whose normally bright hair was now an ashy grey, and opened his arms. The two-year old ran into his arms and began to sob openly. He had been so brave, but the moment he saw his grandmother being carried away he broke.

Harry had to scold himself. Now was not the time to think about Narcissa or the new responsibilities that Andromeda's death had thrust upon him. This would be a lot harder on Teddy than it would be on him. It was his job to be there for the child. To be the godfather he wished he had. (He forced away thoughts of Sirius who never even got the chance to try.)

He got up slowly, cradling the sobbing toddler and made eye-contact with Hermione. She shot him a sad smile. He returned it and turned back in time to see the heavy stone doors close behind the casket. So this was it then. The beginning of a whole new, depressing chapter in his life.

"Mr. Potter," came a thin voice behind him, making him leave his thoughts again.

"Mrs. Malfoy," he replied evenly. She pursed her lips. She had told him to call her Narcissa but he wasn't feeling quite so charitable at the moment.

"Give him to me," she said, holding out her arms.

Teddy grabbed on to his shirt suddenly and Harry unconsciously tightened his grip around him, "I'd rather he stay right here for the moment, thank you."

Her eyes narrowed. "Well," she said after some consideration, "I suppose I'll let you enjoy the time you have left with him." She turned to her son, who was awkwardly standing next to Hermione, "Come Draco. It is time we took our leave." Draco looked eager to escape and he looped his arm around hers and promptly apparated away.

Harry sighed wearily.

"What is it?" asked Hermione as he approached her.

He passed a gentle hand down Teddy's back and he relaxed, though the tears were yet to disappear. 

"I was just wondering if to take Teddy back to Andromeda's or to Grimmauld Place. Though I think if Narcissa had her way he'd be in Malfoy Manor by now." 

As if he knew what the adults were talking about the toddler squirmed in his arms, his grip as tight as before. 

"It's okay buddy, you're not going anywhere if I can help it," said Harry soothingly. Being The Chosen One had to count for something didn't it? Even if all it did was help him delay things.

“Of course he isn’t. I’ll start looking into magical custody laws as soon as I get back. I know how much he means to you Harry. Narcissa has her own son to worry about right about now, she should let you handle Teddy,” she pursed her lips, “besides as much as she might have helped you, she can’t deny that her family’s reputation is in tatters. It would certainly be better for Teddy to stay with you.” 

She didn’t mention that she didn’t think it was a good idea for Teddy to be brought up around the people who were partially responsible for his parents having to risk their lives in the first place. They may have redeemed themselves, and Hermione wouldn’t lie to herself about the fact that the Malfoys certainly did get thrust into a situation out of their control, but she also couldn’t deny that she was still a bit apprehensive to be around them any longer than necessary. Forgiveness did not come easily to her. It would take her some time to come around to being anything more than civil to the people who thought for years that people like her weren’t worth living, and who acted upon those thoughts by tormenting her and the others like her. 

"Thanks Hermione," Harry said, oblivious to her thoughts, "I knew I could count on you." 

He always could. She was the one person who never let him down, even when he was being an idiot. Teddy's cries were slowing now and Harry could tell the toddler was exhausted.

"I think I'll take him to Andromeda's," he decided finally, "I'd rather he be somewhere familiar tonight but I'll have to take him with me to Grimmauld tomorrow. I don't know who Andromeda left the house to and I certainly don't want Narcissa to have free access to him. Might wake up and find him gone. I'll see you around Hermione." He smiled tiredly at her and apparated with Teddy to Andromeda's house.

He truly was worried. He trusted that Narcissa wasn't evil or even really all that bad anymore, really he did. However the woman had lost most of her family to the war, both sides of it, and she seemed to be clinging to what little she had left. Except, Teddy was all that  _ Harry _ had left as well. Narcissa would have to be content with Draco, and sharing Teddy.

He couldn't help but see the parallels between himself and Teddy, both orphaned by the war at such tender ages. He didn’t want Teddy to end up with a (great) aunt the way he did. That didn’t work out in his favour. Granted he wasn’t wanted by Petunia, who had never reconnected with the sister that she would now never get the chance to, whereas Narcissa had mended those broken bridges and actively wanted Teddy. He was determined to be there for Teddy the way he would have liked someone to be there for him though. 

The only problem?

He had no idea how to take care of a child.

As he tucked Teddy into bed his thoughts turned to his own godfather. The idea of Sirius having to change his diaper and being totally confounded brought the first chuckle out of him since Andy died. 

He sank into his own bed and blissfully slipped into oblivion. 

**Author's Note:**

> So let's see where this plot bunny goes. This remains an unfinished RP but maybe it can be a good story.


End file.
